Babysitters
by PikoPonn
Summary: In which Yuki and Kyo take care of Haru when he has a fever. THIS WAS WHEN THEY WERE KIDS TRAINING IN SHISHOU'S DOJO!


PiPo: I refound my love for Fruits Basket and I felt like writing a Furuba fic. =D

Please note that when Haru is talking and it's bolded, it's Black Haru.

* * *

"I'll be back soon, boys." I heard Shihan say. Kyo whimpered a bit, and then growled. Huh. Yuki was probably smirking at him.

Shihan chuckled. "Make sure you take care of Hatsuharu while I'm gone, okay?" He patted my head.

"Leave it to us, Shihan." Yuki had said, and then Kyo started making remarks like: 'AS IF! Shishou, leave it all to _me_.'

…or something like that. I didn't really care, since it felt like a fire was burning on my forehead.

After chuckling one more time, I heard Shihan open the door and his footsteps start to fade. I went back to sleep shortly after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to this huge crash outside. I sat up, irritated. "**What the hell?!**"

I got up and started to wobble towards the backyard.

Why was I wobbling? Because I have a fever and my whole body's pretty freaking weak at the moment.

I glared at the cause – scratch that – _causes_ of my awake-ness.

Of course, it was Yuki beating the crap out of Kyo. I sighed and wobbled over to Yuki.

He looked surprised to see me. "Haru, what're you doing up? You should be resting."

He wound his arm around my neck and started to walk me back to the dojo. I sighed contently. Maybe _now_ it'll be a little more quiet since Yuki knows that I'm awake and in desperate need of rest.

Oh, how wrong I was.

"HOLD IT, YOU DAMN RAT!"

And then Kyo ran after us. And one thing led to another, and ended up with me thrown to the ground and Yuki and Kyo beating the crap out of each other. At first, it was kind of amusing, watching them throw punches and other items at each other. I almost laughed. But, of course, them being Kyo and Yuki, one of the items they threw managed to stray off of its course and ram me in the face.

Slowly, I started to feel a warm bubbling feeling crawl into my stomach. I sighed when I realized that it was 'Black Haru' coming out. I attempted to calm myself down, but the bubbling feeling consumed me anyway.

I stomped over to the _idiots_ and clenched my fists. I breathed in, and yelled: "**YOU IDIOTS! Oh yeah, **_**forget**_** that I'm sick and **_**forget**_** that you told Shihan that you'd take care of me! UGH! YOU CRAP BAGS! IF **_**ANYTHING**_**, YOU'RE MAKING MY HEAD HURT MORE THAN NECESSARY!**"

I glared at them, while they just looked at me with total shock. Yuki sighed and then walked over to me. "Okay, Haru, let's go inside so you can rest."

I thwacked his hand before he placed it on my shoulder. "**I'm not tired anymore, you butt munch.**"

"Then you're hungry." Yuki decided. "Let's go inside so I can fix something for you."

The bubbling feeling died, so I smiled. "Okay." I looked over at Kyo. "You'll come, too, right?"

He huffed before he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the heck is this garbage?" Kyo hissed when Yuki brought in our lunch.

"It's shrimp tempura." Yuki replied as if it was the most obvioius thing in the world.

Kyo poked one of the tempura with his chopsticks. "This looks like my poop." He stuck out his tongue.

I stared at the plate of 'food' Yuki placed before me. He smiled. "Well, Haru, eat up."

Kyo was right. Yuki's cooking _does_ look like poop. I sniffed it. Okay, so there's absolutely no way that this crap is shrimp tempura.

I looked over at Yuki. He was smiling at me expectantly.

"You don't have to eat this damn rat's cooking, Haru." Kyo hissed.

"It's better than it looks." Yuki glared at my orange-haired cousin.

Kyo muttered a 'yeah, right' before standing up and walking towards the punching bag.

Yuki turned his attention back to me. "Don't worry, Haru," he smiled, "it tastes _much_ better than it looks."

There was absolutely no way I could let Yuki feel bad after all the suffering he went through in the kitchen to cook for me. I gulped, and then picked up a shrimp with my chopsticks.

'Bottom's up.'

I opened my mouth and placed the burnt food in my mouth and took a bite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki told the truth. The food _did_, in fact, taste better than it looked. When I told that to Kyo, he looked at me as if there was a squirrel sitting on my shoulders.

"You're _joking_."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

Now, the only reason the food tasted better than it looked was because there was absolutely no _way_ that it could taste any worse than poop. I finished all of the food Yuki prepared, much to his delight.

"That damn rat probably didn't even have any of that crap." Kyo scratched his head.

It's true. He didn't. I felt the bubbling feeling rise again, but I managed to contain it.

Kyo patted my head. "It's alright, Haru, I'll get him back for you."

I raised my hands up. "No, no, there's no need for that."

"Just because _you_ couldn't appreciate my cooking, stupid cat, doesn't mean you should try to brainwash _Haru_ into." Yuki hissed from behind me.

I sighed when Kyo threw a smart remark back at Yuki. And then Yuki responded. And then Kyo yelled. And this occurred over and over again, like a cycle. I cleared my throat.

"Will it be too much to ask if I ask you both to stay quiet while I try to sleep?"

Yuki shook his head. "Not at all. Have a good rest, Haru."

Kyo huffed again.

I smiled. "Well, then, I'll see you both when I wake up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DAMN RAT?!"

"All I did was ask you to move so I could get to the fridge."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I _asked_ you."

"SO?!"

"There's a difference."

"OH, IS THAT SO?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Of course it wasn't too much to ask for them to be quiet for a few minutes. After all, it's not like I'm _sick_ or anything.

I looked at the clock. It read '6:07'… So, Shihan's been away for about six hours, and I haven't been able to get so much as a wink of sleep. _Fantastic_. And the people in the main house wonder why I developed a 'Black' side.

I stood up, and wobbled towards the front door. I prayed that neither Yuki nor Kyo will find me trying to sneak out.

But, as to be expected, they found me.

"Haru! What're you doing?" Yuki's concern-filled voice echoed in my ears.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be resting or something?"

I couldn't contain the bubbling feeling anymore. I clenched my fists, looked both of them in the eye, and then exploded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~POV CHANGE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When a worn out Kazuma returned home, he expected all three of his pupils to be sitting by the television watching that popular new anime. Mogeta, was it? So, he was surprised when a very exhausted looking Kyo greeted him at the door.

"Welcome home, Shishou." Kyo sighed.

"I'm… home." Kazuma replied with a confused look on his face. "Kyo, where're Yuki and Hatsuharu?"

Kyo huffed, and then crossed his arms. "Haru exploded, Shishou! When that rat and I saw him try to leave the dojo, we tried to stop him, but he went all berserk on us." The cat turned his head to face the backyard. "Last I checked, Haru's up in a tree."

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "In a tree?"

The young boy shook his head. "He was spouting something about not being able to rest." He snorted. "Can you believe that, Shishou? After all the trouble _he_ and I went through to take care of him. That ungrateful brat."

Kazuma chuckled. "I actually _can _believe what happened."

They both started to walk towards the backyard. Kazuma opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

Kyo caught that action. "What's up, Shishou?"

The young master smiled. "I was about to ask you how the day went, but I think I can imagine what happened." His smile disappeared when he saw Hatsuharu clinging onto a tree branch glaring at Yuki, who was holding out his arms as if he was going to catch his younger cousin.

Kazuma sighed before walking over to the said tree to pluck Hatsuharu off. 'I don't think I should let these two take care of any of the younger students if they have a fever ever again.'


End file.
